


Finding Strength

by Naferty



Series: Finding Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1700'ish, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Insecure Tony, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Shifters, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: A Spin-off What if...?There's an omega asking for help in their home and Tony just doesn't trust her. What she's asking for, what she wants them to do, it's suspicious, but Steve doesn'tbelievehim.and nowthisbut Tony isn't going to roll over and expose his belly. Not here. Not now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would follow after chapter 36-37(not posted as of yet, but you'll see what I mean).  
> Keep in mind, this will not be in Finding Pack. This is just an idea encouraged by a wonderful anon over at Tumblr.  
> Thank you for this, Anon!

Tony didn’t trust her. Something in him just screamed not to trust her.

Every instinct, every nerve, was ordering him to keep her away. To get her out of his home, his nest, and far away from his pack.

He didn’t understand why. Nothing she had said or done gave them any reason not to trust her words. She was a victim. A young omega who had been attacked on a road close by and came running to the nearest place seeking aid. Their home happened to be the only structure to offer both shelter and protection, and the Avengers never turned down anyone needing help.

It was her request after that raised Tony’s hackles slightly. Upon realizing who they were, she wanted them to return to the attack site and look for survivors. Nothing too out of the ordinary for someone needing help, but she didn’t want to leave her shelter and she didn’t wish to remain alone, meaning she wanted some of the Avengers to remain with her while the others searched for survivors.

Tony hadn’t been fond of the idea. Having his pack separated while one half searched through an area where an attack had just recently happened? It didn’t sit right by him. He wanted his pack together. For some reason now more than ever. The very idea of splitting made him howl in worry on the inside.

He had spoken his concerns to Steve, but his mate… brushed them off.

“By now, whoever attacked her pack are long gone. We aren’t looking for a fight, we’re looking for any survivors needing help. If we find any of the attackers we’ll be ready, but we can’t just ignore her fears, Sweetheart. She doesn’t want to be alone and we’re not about to force her back there.”

Steve was right, Tony knew that, but something felt wrong about the situation. “She wants almost half of us to stay here. Two or three should be enough, but she’s asking for seven of us to protect her.”

Steve tilted his head. “This is a traumatizing time for her. Her pack could be all dead. She has no one right now. She’s looking for comfort in numbers.”

“But this isn’t her pack. We’re complete strangers to her. She shouldn’t be this comfortable with any of us after experiencing this. She should be cautious, pushing us away. She almost crushed Jan with a hug when she got close. Jan is a beta. A traumatized omega wouldn’t seek comfort from her, let alone seven of us.”

Steve took a deep breath. “She’s a traumatized omega. Why aren’t you taking over this? As an omega who’s gone through so much, you should understand her.”

Tony reeled back, taking steps to gain distance. He was shocked at what his mate had said. Steve had never before referenced his own experiences like this. To use his own past to imply he wasn’t taking this omega’s pain seriously, of not caring what this strange omega was going through.

“I don’t trust her.”

His mate shook his head, turning away for a moment. Something in Tony broke at the sight. Another person in his life he had disappointed.

“You’re an Avenger and as an Avenger you don’t get to decide who gets help or how they receive it. If someone comes to you crying and injured and needing comfort, you give it. With or without trusting her.”

Tony couldn’t reply. He couldn’t continue digging himself down in Steve’s eyes. The shine in his blues was gone and this, he realized, was the first time his alpha had ever looked at him without love and fondness and joy.

“Right,” was all he dared to say. He searched for the shine in Steve’s eyes, hoping it would return, but eventually looked away when it was clear it would not. Without a word he left their room, letting his mate finish putting on his armor to join the others.

Tony was to remain behind with some of the others, to guard and keep watch over the omega victim. Those elected by Steve to join him in recovering any survivors were currently suiting up, in case a fight was to ensue.

Tony needed a moment before he saw any of them. Steve’s darkened eyes haunted him. It seared something in him. Made him want to curl up and hide from the world. He needed to get himself together before he faced them again.

He ran. Out the door at the side of the mansion that allowed him to access his forge easily, he sneaked out and jogged to the forest. He needed fresh air and time alone with only the smell of grass and trees to comfort him. Under a tall and sturdy tree he sat and allowed the wind to caress his face. A small consolation to what awaited him now.

Before he knew it, he had lost track of time. The sun had snuck by and in a moment of panic, he ran back to his home before the others sent a search party for him. Steve’s set had long since left to retrieve survivors no doubt. His chance to wish them safety long past. Just another reason for Steve to be upset with him.

He stopped short of leaving his tree when the Hulk appeared before his path. The giant was on all fours and sniffing, the trail leading right to him. Hulk perked up when he spotted him and trotted over.

“Hey, big guy. Were you looking for me?”

Hulk stood tall on his hind legs, nodding. “Hulk worried.”

Tony sighed. “Sorry. I must have lost track of time. How long was I gone?”

“While.”

“The others left already?”

“Long ago.”

A weight pressed in his shoulders, affecting his chest and stomach. “They’re angry at me now, aren’t they?”

Hulk tilted his head. “Not mad. Never mad at Puny Runt. Worried. Puny Runt carries tinier Puny Runts. Should not be alone now.”

Tony frowned. “What?”

Suddenly, the very ground under them shook. The unexpected jolt nearly caused him to stumble down but Hulk was quick to place a claw on him for balance. Another shake made the branches of the trees tremble and another had both Tony and the Hulk snapping towards the direction of their home. Tony wasn’t even able to take a step to run before Hulk scooped him up and ran to the mansion in speeds Tony wouldn’t be able to with two legs.

“Gods,” his heart nearly stopped. The mansion, their home, it was on fire. Chunks of the structure were gone. His forge was covered in debris and Loki’s tower had collapsed in itself. “The others!”

Hulk growled as he placed him down. With one massive claw, he pointed to the ground. “Stay,” he ordered before dashing towards the flames.

“Like hell,” Tony hissed, following after him.

The closer he got the more the damage became clear. The structure wasn’t collapsing because of the flames. It was evident the damage and the flames themselves were caused by a massive force. By explosions.

How was that possible? Hank and Loki were careful to avoid such incidents and no enemies could get close enough to even reach their home with mixes.

The Hulk rounded the corner of the burning building. His face was contorted in rage and he was bearing his teeth in pure anger. In his fangs, Tony could easily see stains of red. He could also see the very path Hulk was running.

Tony was in that very path. Hulk was running right at him.

“Hulk? Big Guy?” Tony shrieked when the Hulk leaped. In reflex, he lifted his arms and closed his eyes. He didn’t know the reason why the Hulk was attacking him, but there was no way he was able to stop the giant if he tried.

Hulk went right over him. Tony snapped his eyes opened again when he heard a very high pitched scream from right behind him.

“Get off me you beast. Get off!”

He turned to find Hulk pinning down a tiny figure. A tiny, omega, female. The very female they had been helping earlier, but now instead of a traumatized omega shaking in fear, she was thrashing against the Hulk in anger. No hesitation in place.

Hulk had his fangs on her neck, ready to snap them shut and shorten her life.

“Wait, stop!” Tony held his hands out in reflex, hurrying closer. That last thing he wanted to see was Hulk kill a victim in front of him. “Don’t kill her.”

Hulk growled in annoyance. He didn’t snap his mouth shut, but he didn’t pull away either. The trashing omega didn’t enjoy this one bit. She began smacking where she could reach in annoyance. That’s when Tony finally noticed the pistol that had not been on the ground seconds ago. Resting at a distance from her, as if it had been forced out of her hands.

Piece by piece it all came together. She wasn’t a victim. She was an act.

Tony felt himself growl. “If you value your life, you’re going to tell us everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a trap.

Something _screamed_ inside of Steve the moment they had arrived at the spot where the traumatized omega had claimed the attack had occurred to her pack. There had been no signs of a fight, but the soil and the grass had been disturbed. Not from raiders attacking an unsuspecting traveling pack, but from constant use of the road. Nothing of what the omega had expressed.

Everyone had their guard up the moment they realized it, too. When nothing happened as they searched the area their caution quickly morphed into confusion and then to worry.

This hadn’t made any sense.

“Where are the survivors?” Rhodey voiced their thoughts, giving the area an offended look. 

“Not even a single body,” Natasha pointed out as she looked under a fallen log. She kicked it when it didn't provide what she wanted. 

Sam appeared by Steve’s side. “I don't know, Steve. Are you sure we’re in the right area?”

“She said around here. If their injuries are as severe as she explained they couldn’t have gotten far. Search where you can.” Steve scouted the area even further. Down the road and into the trees. Where could victims or survivors be?

“I find no evidence of an attack, Captain,” Loki’s eyes were narrowed at a particular tree. “No disturbed soil, broken evergreens, no drops of blood, or any damage to the extent the omegan described. This area has not seen battle.”

Panic began to rise. “That can’t be right.”

“Trust me, Captain. I have grown surrounded in war and you have partaken in many battles. We are fully aware of the consequences on the terrain. This is not it. This land is untouched.”

Thor’s large presence made itself known. “Aye, Captain. I agree with Loki. This area has not seen dangers and nowhere does it scream for aid. Why would the omegan lead us astray? If not for worry of her pride, then for what purpose?”

“I have a bad feeling about all this,” Clint said as he nocked an arrow.

“This has been a ploy,” Loki said gravely, giving them no possibility to mistake it, “and I fear we have fallen for it.”

Oh, _gods_. “We need to go back. Now!” Steve sprinted back down the road, not bothering to check if the others were following his speed. No, he didn’t have to when he heard their footsteps loud and clear. They were as desperate to reach their den as he was.

Thoughts of the others, thoughts of his _mate_ , filled his head. The worry screamed in him. The panic and desperation. He begged with all his might for this to have been a miscommunication. That the omega victim in their home had given them wrong information in her panic. That her pack had been attacked further away from where she believed when she ran for her life. That Steve and the others had all coincidentally heard the information wrong, and this wasn’t a ploy from the omega to split up his pack.

To split a pack meant to weaken the pack, and there wasn’t a lot of good reasons for splitting a pack.

To weaken a pack meant an attack was imminent.

Steve’s group hadn’t been struck while exploring the area of the supposed raid nor seen a single hair of the raiders, which meant the attack hadn’t been made yet, or the others that remained home were already fighting for their lives.

Which meant, as he and the others were running back home, Tony could be fighting for his life on that very second. Possibly unprepared and unarmed, for when would the Avengers ever expect an attack in their own den?

As the mansion came within sight, their fears and Steve’s worst nightmare had come true. Outside of their home, on the very grounds they had trained on and chased during their moon runs, their packmates who had remained behind were being surrounded by enemies.

Steve’s heart stopped when he saw Hank pinned on the ground and Pepper kept immobilized by the enemy. Happy was trying in vain to reach her, his instincts screaming to keep his mate safe but failing as the enemy used that to their advantage to strike him down.

Jan and Peggy were no better as they struggled to release themselves from their binds. Subdued with no means to fight back, they were left to growl uselessly at their captives. Bucky remained the only one still free and fighting but was quickly being overtaken.

There was no sign of Bruce or the Hulk and what terrified Steve the most was not seeing Tony _anywhere_.

“Tony!” he cried out in blind panic. His instincts screaming to find him, but it only attracted the attention of the attackers. Many jumped from the tree line, catching them off guard. Catching both Thor and Loki off guard as they were quickly engulfed by a smokey, green substance released by their attackers. The two coughed and shut their eyes from the assault the smoke brought. Steve and the others were of no help as they were each engaged in combat. They all pushed back how they could while their entire pack was being overwhelmed.

To Steve’s dismay, they all ended similarly to the others. Pinned down, immobilized and tied up. One by one they were taken down. Thor and Loki were unconscious on the ground. The unusual green smoke having done what it was meant to do. Natasha and Clint put up a fierce fight, but eventually, even they were out-bested when the smoke, initially aimed at their two strongest, trickled over to them. Sam and Rhodey stood no chance when several aimed pistols at them. Without Loki’s spell for protection against them, they couldn’t risk being targeted at such a close range.

This had left Steve on his own, his desperation to find his missing mate making him disregard his own safety. He continued fighting. Long after it was obvious he was going to lose. He didn’t stop struggling even as they grabbed his arms and took away his shield. He kicked and he snarled and he bared his teeth.

“My, my, Captain. I had heard about you being a fierce warrior, but they never mentioned anything about _feral_.”

Steve nearly snapped his own neck when he turned to glare at the shifter who spoke. A deep growl emanated from his chest when he saw who it was.

“How terrifying,” mocked the very same omega who had come to them for help. She no longer seemed scared, nor did she appear a victim. No, she stood tall, proud, eyes hard and smile sickeningly sweet. She showed no fear nor appeared troubled for their attackers. It made Steve see red.

She was a part of this. Tony had been right.

This had been all a ploy to separate them. To weaken their strength and bring them down one by one.

It had worked.

It had been a _lie_ and it had worked.

Now they were in enemy hands, Bruce and Tony were missing, they were all in danger and it was _his_ fault.

He was meant to be a leader. He was meant to protect his pack, to keep them away from such obvious lies and from danger, and yet he invited it so blindly. Invited it because an omega played the role perfectly and he didn’t see it. None of them had.

Except for Tony.

His mate had not only warned him, but he had also explained the reasoning behind his suspicion, and Steve had ignored him.

Steve had ignored his own mate’s warning in order to help a stranger who had turned out to be an enemy.

Steve was never going to forgive himself if Tony or the others got hurt because of his own decisions as a leader.

A slap to his face forced his head to the side. The action so sudden it knocked the air clean out of him. The sting from the pain did nothing to stop him from growling at the sight of the omega so close now. Inches from his face.

“Don’t ignore me, Captain,” her eyes, sharp and dark, pierced him as if they were the very knives she carried in her belt. Her dark hair only made her pale face all the more ashen. How Steve could have thought her a victim was beyond him now. She resembled every bit a liar.

Steve gave her all his attention. He made sure to remember every distinction, every hair strand, every crow’s feet and every blemish. He was never going to forget that face. Not until it was blue from death by his hand. Omega be _damned_.

“To think, all one needed to do to distract the great Captain was bat their eyelashes and act the terrified little tart, and he’ll be eating from the palm of your hand,” the omega smirked, eyes taunting, “and here I thought you were happily mated, and yet you let your eyes gaze upon another. I’m flattered.”

Steve bared his teeth. “Like hell.”

She acted confused. “Is that not what you did? One look of fear and you wanted to protect. One little tear and you wanted to avenge. You wanted to right the wrongs that had been done to me, so much so your little omega whore hid himself from my sights.” She pulled away to wave her arm towards the direction of their home. “Now, that little wench is hiding amongst the halls of your home and won’t come out. Too scared to see even our faces or witness your demise. Or perhaps,” she smiled again, too gleeful, “scared to see his alpha choose another.”

The lies she spilled from her mouth was all the more reason his anger and desire to end her grew in him. As if Tony would ever hide away when his pack was in danger. If anything, it would take the Hulk and Thor working together to stop him from running foolishly to their aid. Tony would sooner risk his own life then run away.

But where was he?

“I feel it is only right to end his suffering, don’t you? Why allow him to live on with a broken heart? That would be cruel.” The omega faced the side of the mansion. There, standing in a group, were five of their attackers holding something oval and white. With a motion of her hand, they aimed the objects towards their home and threw them at the walls simultaneously.

The objects exploded upon impact. A chemical mixture that left devastating consequences to the structure of their home. More and more they threw as they circled the mansion and Steve was left to stare helplessly as it was engulfed by flames.

“NO!” Steve cried out, lurching forward in desperation only to be held back by the many arms on him.  _“TONY!”_

Tony would never abandon them. Tony wouldn’t hide away in their den while his packmates were being attacked. Tony would be out here captured with them, having fought with all his might to the last possible second. Except, he wasn’t, and the only possible explanation for it… he was being held back. Captured, _trapped_ , inside their very home while it burned to the ground, and Steve could do nothing as he watched it happen.

His mate suffocating inside as the building collapsed on him, and Steve unable to lift a damn finger to get him out. Tony was dying, and Steve couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“No, no, _no!_ ” he screamed, forcing himself forward with all his strength. “Tony, _Tony!_ ”

“Get moving!” the omega shouted over him, the mansion collapsing behind her. “No need for attention on us.”

The hands began to pull and Steve was helpless against them. The fight slowly leaving him. “Tony…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Drop by and say hi!  
> [My Tumblr](http://naferty.tumblr.com//)


End file.
